Derniers mots
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Des années que la quatrième grande guerre shinobi est terminé et Neji a encore quelques petites choses à dire, à une personne en particulier...


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Voilà un nouvel OS sortit tout droit de mon imagination envahissante^^ inspiré par l'image associée (qui ne m'appartient pas)._

 _Un petit point de vue de Neji Hyûga après la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _OS Corrigé_

* * *

 **OS NEJI-TENTEN**

 **Derniers mots**

 _Je suis assis, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment moi, ce n'est que mon âme, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ai la chance d'avoir une vision de ce qui entoure mon véritable corps, je prends ça comme un cadeau._

 _Mon oncle marche calmement vers ma stèle, ses bras le long de son corps, son visage fermé, ses poings serrés. Il ne vient pas souvent me voir, une fois par an, ce qui signifie qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes le 3 juillet, c'est mon anniversaire._

 _Il s'agenouille devant ma stèle et reste silencieux un moment. Chaque année, quand il vient, il a le même rituel : il garde le silence face à la gravure de mon nom, la fixant de ses yeux nacrés qui restent vide. Chaque année, j'attends en le regardant._

 _Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours aimé regarder Hiashi. Il est le jumeau de mon père, alors en le regardant, je le revois un peu. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas le voir sourire. Mon père souriait, si Hiashi souriait je pourrais enfin voir ce pour quoi je l'ai autant regardé pendant toutes ces années._

 _J'ai commencé à faire cela après mon combat contre Naruto. Mon oncle, cet homme froid et austère, s'est incliné devant moi en me présentant ses excuses. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'amour à mon égard pour s'abaisser ainsi face à moi. Je n'avais jamais fait attention que Hiashi souffrait de la mort de mon père, je n'avais jamais réalisé que mon oncle souffrait de sa place de chef du clan, de devoir ainsi rabaisser sa fille aînée…_

 _J'ai alors reconsidéré mon oncle, j'ai appris à lire à travers ses gestes et ses regards. Il n'est ni froid, ni austère. Cet homme est le chef du clan Hyûga, pas Hiashi. Mon oncle est un homme bon, juste et qui garde en lui une grande souffrance. Il souffre d'avoir perdu son jumeau à cause des principes du clan, il souffre d'avoir perdu sa femme et il souffre de n'avoir su aider Hinata et Hanabi._

 _Ses marques d'affection sont différentes de celles d'un parent normal. Il nous montre son amour par son regard et j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas ses yeux vides lorsqu'il regarde l'inscription sur ma stèle._

 _C'est la quatrième fois qu'il vient me voir, j'en déduis donc que ça fait quatre ans que je suis mort._

 _Hiashi soupire, ce qui m'interpelle. Il baisse sa tête en serrant fortement son kimono avec ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je descends de ma stèle pour me pencher afin de voir ses yeux, ils sont fermés. Je m'assois sur le marbre qui recouvre mon corps et ne le lâche pas des yeux._

 _Après de longues minutes, il relève légèrement sa tête et me fixe. Je sais qu'il regarde la gravure de mon nom, mais vu ma position, c'est comme s'il me regardait dans les yeux. Son regard n'est plus vide, son regard est habité de tristesse. Je n'ai jamais revu ce regard depuis le jour où il s'est incliné face à moi._

 **_ Neji, pardonne-moi,** _me dit-il à voix basse._ **Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger, tout comme ton père.**

 _Ne dites pas ça mon oncle, c'était mon choix, comme c'était le choix de votre frère. Il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver vous, le clan et Konoha, vous me l'avez pourtant dit. Je me suis sacrifié pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne regrette pas mon geste mon oncle, en aucun cas il aurait fallu que Naruto meurt, c'est pour cela que votre fille l'a protégé, elle l'aime tellement. J'ai protégé Hinata parce que je l'aime mon oncle, elle est ma sœur et ce serait à refaire, je réagirais de la même façon._

 **_ J'aurais aimé te dire tellement de chose Neji,** _continu-t-il d'une voix tremblante,_ **des choses que je n'arrive plus à contenir. Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai aimé Neji. Tu étais comme un fils pour moi, le fils que je n'ai pas eu, le fils d'Hizashi…**

 _Mon oncle… Je vous ai tellement admiré, tellement aimé moi aussi. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que vous étiez comme un père à mes yeux ? Je pense qu'une part de vous le sait. N'en doutez pas mon oncle, je vous en prie._

 **_ J'ai œuvré, depuis le décès de ton père, j'ai œuvré pour changer notre clan, pour te donner la place qui te revenait Neji. Mais je n'ai pu y parvenir... Depuis la mort d'Hizashi, je n'ai cessé de maudire ma position d'aîné. Mon frère était tellement plus vivant que moi, il aurait fait un bien meilleur chef, et toi, son fils… Neji, c'est toi qui aurais dû prendre ma place et moi la tienne.**

 _Non mon oncle, votre place est auprès de vos filles, elles ont besoin de vous. Hinata a besoin que vous lui témoignez votre reconnaissance et Hanabi a besoin que vous lui montriez qui vous êtes. Kami-sama, Hiashi, ne pleurez pas je vous en prie. Séchez ces larmes qui coulent de vos yeux._

 **_ Je t'ai perdu mon fils…**

 _C'est une torture de voir mon oncle si désemparé._

 _Vous ne m'avez pas perdu mon oncle, tant que mon souvenir vie en vous, je serais toujours à vos côtés._

 _Je le vois essuyer ses larmes avant de soupirer fortement pour évacuer sa douleur. Il finit par se relever tout en regardant ma stèle. Je me suis relevé en même temps que lui, ne sachant pourquoi il ferme ses yeux. Il active son byakugan et ses yeux quittent ma stèle pour se poser sur… moi ? C'est bien mon âme qu'il regarde ?_

 _Pour la toute première fois je vois mon oncle sourire en me regardant, je souris avec lui. Il désactive son byakugan et remet son regard sur la gravure de ma stèle._

 **_ Merci Neji,** _murmure-t-il avant de tourner les talons._

 _Je le suis des yeux, heureux. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a vu et qu'il se sent soulagé que j'ai entendu toutes ces choses qu'il souhaitait me dire. Il jette un dernier regard à ma stèle et sourit discrètement avant de quitter le cimetière._

 _Merci mon oncle, merci pour tout._

* * *

 _J'ai repris ma place, perché sur ma stèle, regardant le cerisier fleuri qui se mue au souffle du vent. L'ambiance du cimetière est apaisante, bien que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire cela un jour._

 _Mes yeux se détournent du cerisier, attirés par sa silhouette, je souris. Dans ma famille, la personne la plus importante pour moi c'est elle, Hinata, ma cousine, ma sœur. Comme d'habitude, elle est magnifique._

 _Et dire que je l'ai détestée, haïs même, pendant des années. Il a fallu que je perde mon combat contre Naruto à l'examen chûnin pour me rendre compte de sa valeur et de l'amour que j'ai pour elle._

 _Naruto l'accompagne, ils se tiennent la main, ce qui me fait sourire de nouveau._

 _Ma cousine est une femme sublime, elle a toujours été la touche de douceur dans notre clan, elle est tellement forte. Je l'ai longtemps cru faible, pourtant, elle a toujours fait preuve de force quand il était question de nous faire relever la tête. Elle m'a pardonné ma rage envers elle d'un simple sourire. Je l'admire pour cela et je suis tellement heureux que Naruto est répondu à ses sentiments._

 _Hinata vient très souvent me voir, elle me raconte ce que devient Konoha. Cette fois, elle dépose de belles fleurs blanches sur le marbre qui me recouvre en s'agenouillant, imité par Naruto. Je souris en posant mon menton fantomatique dans la paume de ma main, les regardant._

 **_ Joyeux anniversaire Neji-niisan,** _me dit ma cousine avec son magnifique sourire._

 _Naruto a un sourire plus triste, il s'en veut, il croit que c'est de sa faute si je suis là, mais je fais confiance à Hinata pour le guérir de cette plaie. Ils se recueillent un instant puis ma chère cousine jette un regard à son époux._

 _Elle me l'a annoncé, avec une joie impossible à dissimuler, que Naruto avait demandé sa main à Hiashi. Ce jour-là, elle avait des rougeurs aux joues, les yeux brillant d'amour et de tendresse et son beau sourire. Elle était heureuse et j'étais heureux avec elle. J'aurais voulu y assister, la voir réaliser son rêve mais avoir entendu la musique m'avait suffi et elle était venue me voir avec Naruto le lendemain._

 **_ Nous avons une surprise pour toi Niisan,** _m'annonce-t-elle sans lâcher son blond des yeux,_ **tu seras le premier au courant,** _elle regarde ma stèle maintenant._

 _Je suis impatient de savoir ce que c'est, surtout en sachant que je suis le premier qu'elle avertit et que ça les concerne tous les… Oh, je crois comprendre, mais j'attends malgré tout sa confirmation._

 **_ Nous allons avoir un enfant Niisan, je suis enceinte.**

 _Elle est heureuse, ça se voit, et Naruto sourit en serrant sa main, lui aussi est heureux. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je partage son bonheur et que je suis pressé de voir son ventre s'arrondir, de voir cet enfant, mon neveu ou ma nièce. Naruto lui offre un chaste baiser et je souris encore plus. Merci de la rendre heureuse Naruto._

 _Ils restent encore un peu avec moi, me racontant qu'Hanabi fricote avec Konohamaru Sarutobi. J'en ris bien sûr, même si je sais parfaitement qu'en étant réellement avec eux, j'aurais été chercher ma jeune cousine pour lui dire de faire attention avant d'aller chercher ce Konohamaru, qu'il sache que s'il fait souffrir ma cousine ma vengeance sera terrible. Naruto me rassure en jouant mon rôle, l'Uzumaki de Konoha est vraiment un gars et un shinobi extraordinaire._

 _Après avoir fait le tour des nouvelles, ils me quittent. Naruto a de nouveau son regard triste et Hinata lui caresse la joue, ce qui le fait sourire en même temps que moi. Hinata s'incline devant ma stèle en murmurant :_

 **_ A bientôt Niisan, je t'aime.**

 _Je t'aime aussi petite sœur. Prends soin de toi, de Naruto et de tous ceux que tu aimes. A bientôt Hinata._

* * *

 _La nuit est tombée, Gaï sensei est venu me voir, tout comme Lee, mais pas toi… Je te vois si peu, tu me manques._

 _Je soupire puis vois une silhouette se dessiner à l'entrée du cimetière, je souris. Je sais que c'est toi, je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle condition._

 _Tu t'avances lentement vers moi. Je te regarde déposer des fleurs sur ma stèle. Tu t'agenouille devant moi et le bout de tes doigts caresse le marbre qui recouvre mon corps. Je vois ton visage si triste, tes yeux si vides, tes lèvres si hermétiquement fermées._

 _Où est ton sourire rayonnant ? Le brillant de tes beaux yeux noisette ? Cette joie de vivre qui m'a toujours rendu heureux ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu es ma lumière Tenten, tu as toujours été ma lumière, tu ne dois pas t'éteindre. Je t'interdis de mourir à cause de moi, je veux te voir vivre, je veux t'entendre rire. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, tu mérites d'être heureuse._

 **_ Neji,** _souffles-tu avant de renifler._

 _Ne pleure pas Tenten, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, que tu m'en veux surement et je te comprends. Je m'excuse, si tu savais à quel point j'aurais préféré rester près de toi, oser venir te demander de devenir la femme qui aurait partagé ma vie._

 _J'ai rêvé tant de fois de nous, de l'avenir que j'aurais souhaité. Je te voyais porter mon nom, porter mes enfants, être dans mes bras à chaque fois que je me réveille… Tu étais et tu resteras toujours si précieuse à mes yeux…_

 _Te rappelles-tu notre premier baiser ? Kami-sama Tenten, je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails._

 _._

 _Ça faisait des mois que je ne pensais qu'à toi, je faisais attention au moindre de tes gestes, je paniquais à la moindre de tes blessures. Quand tu plongeais ton regard dans le mien, je me sentais transporté. Penser à toi me faisait sourire, même Hinata l'avait remarqué. Je tombais littéralement amoureux de toi._

 _Ce jour-là, tu me parlais mais je suis bien incapable de te dire de quoi tu me parlais exactement, je ne t'écoutais pas, je fixais les mouvements de tes lèvres, c'était envoûtant. Ça a du t'énerver parce que tu m'as attaqué. Immédiatement, j'ai réagis. Nous nous sommes battus, amicalement bien sûr. Je parais tes coups sans difficulté tout en te regardant t'essouffler et gesticuler pour continuer de m'attaquer._

 _Tu es une excellente kunoïchi Tenten mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit et je le regrette._

 _Distrait par ton corps qui ondulait proche du mien, je n'ai pas vu venir ton attaque, tu m'as eu par surprise. Tu m'avais plaqué au sol et t'étais assise sur moi en me menaçant de ton kunaï. Un sourire satisfait a dessiné tes lèvres et tu m'as nargué en clamant que le génie des Hyûga s'était fait battre par toi. J'ai souris avec toi, ce qui t'as étonné. Tu t'es alors penchée vers moi en me regardant comme si j'avais un truc bizarre au milieu de la figure._

 _Tes sourcils froncés et ton nez retroussé m'informaient que tu cherchais à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Tu m'as alors dis que c'était étrange que j'accepte ma défaite si facilement. Tu ne te rendais pas compte Tenten, mais ce n'était pas une défaite pour moi, c'était une victoire, nettement plus savoureuse que toutes les précédentes… Tu étais assise sur moi, tes fesses posées sur mon bassin, tes mains placées sur mon torse et ton corps penché sur moi. Ton visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, j'avais une vue parfaite sur tes magnifiques yeux et ton odeur de crème hydratante m'enivrait. Oh non, ce n'était pas une défaite. Mais si c'était comme ça que tu le voyais, je voulais bien perdre tous mes combats contre toi, juste pour avoir la chance de t'avoir si près de moi._

 _Tu as fixé mon regard alors que je souriais toujours, sans même avoir répondu à ta taquinerie. Tu t'es alors inquiétée, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas et si j'avais de la fièvre. Je t'ai affirmé que j'allais très bien, mais tu ne me croyais pas, m'expliquant tes raisons, comme le fait que je n'avais jamais accepté de perdre ainsi sauf face à Naruto. J'ai ris sobrement, ce qui t'as fait écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Je t'ai alors dis que j'avais effectivement quelque chose et ton sourire est devenu fin, fière de l'avoir ressentis. Je t'ai fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas en parler comme ça, que c'était de l'ordre des confidences. Tu as froncé tes sourcils, inquiète, et t'es approchée encore plus de moi, cherchant à ce que je puisse te le murmurer à l'oreille._

 _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai pris ton visage dans mes mains pour que tu me regarde et je t'ai embrassé. Je ne saurais dire si tu as été surprise parce que tu as répondu à mon baiser presque instantanément, me provoquant des frissons en sentant ta langue caresser la mienne. Ça a duré plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai même eu le temps de renverser la situation pour me retrouver au-dessus de toi._

 _Je ne te l'ai pas dit ce jour-là Tenten, mais je pense que tu le savais, c'était mon premier baiser._

 _._

 _Tu te relèves et t'enfuis en courant du cimetière. Non, Tenten, reviens, je t'en prie. Mais tu ne m'entends pas, tu ne me vois pas, tu cours, tu me fuis, ta silhouette a déjà quitté mon champ de vision._

 _Je descends de ma stèle, énervé. Je serre mes poings fantomatiques et rage de ne pas t'avoir eu assez longtemps près de moi. Mes yeux fixent l'entrée du cimetière et d'un pas décidé, je m'y rends. J'ai essayé des centaines de fois de quitter cet endroit, mais je ne peux pas et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je regarde l'ouverture du muret qui entoure mon nouveau domicile et ferme mes yeux._

 _Kami-sama, je t'en prie, elle a besoin de moi._

 _Gardant mes yeux fermés, je fais un pas, puis deux, puis trois et ouvre mes yeux. Je ne suis plus dans le cimetière et je le regarde de l'extérieur avec un fin sourire. Merci kami-sama, merci. Je cours alors dans les rues de Konoha, je sais où tu es Tenten, j'arrive._

 _Je ne regrette pas mon choix, je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé Hinata et Naruto, mais je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que tu représentes pour moi._

 _Je cours aussi vite que mon âme me le permets et me retrouve en quelques minutes sur notre terrain d'entraînement, ce terrain où nous avons grandi, ce terrain où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser._

 _Je te vois, à genoux sur la terre battue, tes jambes pliées entourant tes cuisses, tes mains touchant le sol et ta tête baissée. Je vois tes épaules se soulever, tu pleures et ça me tue. Je m'approche de toi, doucement, pour venir poser un genou à terre face à toi._

 _Je déteste te voir triste, je déteste encore plus te savoir comme ça à cause de moi._

 _Tenten, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de moi autrement, rappelles-toi nos moments ensemble, toutes ces discutions que nous avons partagées, nos fous rire, nos silences, notre amour… Je t'ai tout dit de moi Tenten, tu es bien la seule à me connaître autant. La seule chose que je t'ai cachée est mon amour._

 _Je voudrais te relever la tête pour voir tes yeux mais mes doigts ne peuvent te toucher. J'essaie malgré tout et lorsque mes doigts traversent légèrement ton menton…_

 **_ Neji…**

 _Je frissonne, t'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon est…_

 _Tu relèves ta tête et mes yeux plongent dans les tiens. Tes larmes coulent encore, tes yeux sont rougis. Ça me déchire de te voir ainsi, je supporterais mille morts que de te voir pleurer à cause de moi. Tu rabaisses tes yeux sur le sol et un fin sourire orne tes lèvres._

 **_ C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassé la première fois,** _oui, je le sais._ **C'était mon premier baiser Neji.**

 _Moi aussi c'était mon premier baiser et toi aussi tu étais la seule Tenten._

 **_ Si tu savais comme tu me manques…**

 _Tu me manques aussi Tenten, mais je suis là, je suis avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter._

 _Ton fin sourire disparaît et de nouvelles larmes roulent sur tes joues. Tu caches ton visage dans tes mains et j'entends ta détresse en plus de la voir. Je la ressens, comme un vent glacial qui me prend aux tripes._

 _Kami-sama, aide la, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas le faire et tu sais à quel point j'en ai envie, alors fait le pour moi kami-sama, je t'en prie._

 _Mes doigts fantomatiques effleurent tes cheveux et tu relèves la tête. Tes yeux, plongés dans les miens, s'écarquillent de stupeur._

 **_ Neji !**

 _Tu prononces mon prénom comme si tu me voyais. Je suis là Tenten, je suis avec toi, je serais toujours avec toi._

 _Je vois ta main se lever vers moi et prendre une mèche de mes cheveux, me surprenant. Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? Comment ma mèche peut glisser dans tes doigts ? Me vois-tu vraiment ?_

 _Je regarde mes mains fantomatiques, elles ne sont plus translucides, leur couleur d'origine revient. Je remets mes yeux sur toi. Tu souris en me regardant._

 **_ Si je rêve, pitié, je ne veux pas me réveiller,** _dis-tu._

 _ **_ Tenten…**_

 _Ma voix a raisonné, j'ai vraiment parlé ? Mes doigts caressent réellement tes cheveux à présent._

 _Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je saisis ton visage en coupe et t'embrasse. Tes lèvres m'ont manqué, leur douceur, leur goût si envoutant… Je frissonne en sentant ta langue caresser la mienne. Notre baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui que nous avons échangé la première fois sur ce terrain d'entraînement, celui-ci témoigne de notre manque l'un de l'autre, il est fougueux et passionné, comme toi, comme nous, comme ce que tu fais de moi._

 _Nous éternisons l'instant, certainement par peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. En tout cas, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne peux lâcher tes lèvres._

 _Merci kami-sama, si c'est l'une de tes œuvres, merci._

 _Je t'entends gémir faiblement, ce son, si doux, qui me ramène à un de mes plus beaux souvenirs de toi…_

 _._

 _Ça faisait quelques mois que nous étions ensemble. Peu de monde était au courant, nous voulions garder notre jardin secret, sans se cacher pour autant._

 _Nous étions dans ta chambre, le manoir Hyûga t'étant interdit à cause des vieux principes de mon grand-père. Allongés sur ton lit, nous discutions de cette guerre que l'Hokage nous avait annoncée. Tu faisais la fière, affirmant que tu n'avais pas peur. Je savais que c'était faux, tu voulais juste me rassurer parce que j'avais râlé de ne pas être assez proche de toi pour te protéger suivant les escouades formées._

 _Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux en me mettant légèrement au-dessus de toi, je t'ai avoué ma propre peur, pas seulement celle te concernant, celle lié à cette fichue guerre, cette peur que tout shinobi ressentait devant une annonce aussi catégorique. Oui j'avais peur de partir à la guerre, oui j'avais peur que tu y périsses et oui j'avais peur de mourir. Que je te le dise t'as fait sourire tendrement. Tu m'as assuré que je serais victorieux, que personne ne pouvait battre le génie des Hyûga. Je t'ai souris et t'ai embrassé tendrement._

 _Ce soir-là, je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ressemblerait à un adieu, alors je n'ai rien dis, me faisant la promesse silencieuse de tout t'avouer lorsque nous reviendrons sain, sauf et victorieux à Konoha. Mais ce jour, tu l'as vécu sans moi._

 _Tu as transformé ce baiser tendre, tu l'as rendu langoureux puis passionné, me rendant fébrile. Lâchant mes lèvres, tu as rougis et t'es extirpée de mes bras pour retirer ton haut sous mes yeux écarquillés._

 _Ça faisait un moment que mon corps réagissait de façon puissante à tes baisers, que je faisais des rêves pas très avouables avec toi. Alors te voir en soutien-gorge m'as fait rougir. Tu m'as retiré la ceinture de mon kimono avec tes mains tremblantes puis tu as tiré sur les pans de mon habit ouvert pour capturer mes lèvres._

 _J'ai d'abord hésité, je ne voulais pas que ton envie soit dû à cette guerre, mais tu as fait courir tes mains sur mon torse nu, puis sur mon dos avant de me murmurer que tu avais envie de moi. La sensualité de ta voix à cet instant a eu raison de mon hésitation et je me suis laissé porter par le désir, autant le tien que le mien._

 _Ce n'était pas exceptionnel comme première fois, j'étais maladroit et j'avais peur de te faire mal, mais tu m'as guidé. Tu as ri de ma maladresse puis tu m'as dit que ce qui te faisais le plus plaisir c'était que c'était notre première fois à tous les deux._

 _Tu m'as ensuite supplié de rester dormir avec toi, ce que j'ai évidemment accepté sans détour, j'en avais autant envie que toi._

 _Tu m'as réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit en me demandant de t'embrasser, ce que j'ai fait en voyant que tu étais au bord des larmes. L'intensité du baiser que je t'offrais t'as fait gémir, éveillant mes sens. Nous avons alors fait l'amour une deuxième fois et j'étais bien moins maladroit._

 _Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle que cette nuit-là, tes cheveux détachés, ton regard intense et le son de ta voix m'électrisaient. Tu étais magnifique et je me sentais tellement honoré d'être celui que tu avais choisi._

 _._

 _Tu lâche mes lèvres en caressant délicatement ma mâchoire. Tes yeux brillent d'envie et tu me regardes avec amour. Je caresse ton visage et te serre dans mes bras. Je peux ainsi sentir ton odeur de crème hydratante, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Je sais très bien que kami-sama ne m'a pas redonné vie, je sais qu'il ne m'a accordé qu'un sursis, il faut que je l'utilise à bon escient, alors ma voix résonne de nouveau._

 _ **_ Tenten, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas,**_ _dis-je en caressant ton dos._ _ **Je ne supporte pas de te faire souffrir, je…**_

 **_ Je ne t'en veux pas Neji,** _me coupes-tu en quittant mes bras pour me regarder et caresser ma joue._ **Je sais pourquoi t'es sacrifié, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi. Je regrette autre chose… Je regrette de…**

 _ **_ Je t'aime,**_ _je te dis en caressant ton visage,_ _ **je t'aime tellement Tenten. Je ne peux plus te combler de bonheur, mais je veux te voir heureuse, je veux te voir sourire et t'entendre rire. Je veux voir tes yeux pétiller comme avant. Je ne veux pas être la cage qui t'empêche de voler.**_

 _J'essuie tes larmes avec mes pouces alors que les miennes coulent silencieusement. J'aimerais avoir le temps de te faire une dernière fois l'amour, te dire à quel point tu as été la plus belle partie de ma courte vie, mais je n'ai pas le temps._

 **_ Je t'aime aussi Neji,** _me dis-tu en souriant tendrement._

 _Je vois mes mains reprendre peu à peu leur translucidité, je vais disparaître de ta vue._

 _ **_ Promets-moi de vivre heureuse Tenten,**_ _dis-je en te fixant intensément._ _ **Il n'y a qu'à travers ton bonheur que mon âme sera en paix.**_

 **_ Je te le promets,** _me réponds-tu._

 _Je t'embrasse pour la dernière fois alors j'y mets toute la tendresse que tu m'inspire. Je lâche tes lèvres et te regarde en te murmurant que je t'aime puis tu ne me vois plus, je le ressens dans tes yeux._

 _Tu soupire en tremblant puis tu sèches tes larmes en essuyant ton visage. Tu souris ensuite, sachant que je te vois encore._

 **_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire,** _souffles-tu en regardant droit devant toi,_ **joyeux anniversaire Neji.**

 _Je souris en te regardant. Merci Tenten. Merci kami-sama pour m'avoir permis de lui dire au revoir._

 _Je te voix te relever et épousseter ton habit. Tu pars du terrain d'entraînement et je te suis. Ton visage est toujours triste, mais tes yeux montrent que tu es soulagée. Arrivée devant la porte de ton appartement, tu colles ton front au bois et murmure._

 **_ Tu as été la meilleure partie de moi, je t'aimerais toujours. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je respecterais ma promesse.**

 _Tu décolle ton front et ouvre ta porte. Je te regarde rentrer chez toi, m'adressant un dernier « je t'aime » avant de fermer derrière toi. Je souris, je suis plus léger, plus serein. Tu es une femme forte Tenten, je sais que tu y arriveras._

 _Je rejoins le cimetière et ma stèle._

 _Je veillerais toujours sur toi Tenten. Je t'aime._

 **FIN**


End file.
